A variety of disorders are associated with abnormal protein folding and/or aggregation. For example, several neurodegenerative diseases and/or conditions associated with cognitive impairment are often characterized by intracellular and/or extracellular accumulation of specific proteins. To give but a couple of examples, Alzheimer's disease (AD) and Parkinson's Disease both involve abnormal protein folding and/or aggregation of specific proteins.
Pharmacologic treatment of neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease and AD specifically, and of cognitive impairment and dementia more generally may be divided into three main areas: pharmacologic interventions targeting the specific underlying pathophysiology; pharmacological agents that ameliorate specific symptoms; and behavioral interventions. There remains a need for improved pharmacologic approaches in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases.